Rodent Story 3 Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: * (TheBluesRockz Poster Appears) * Chip: Now come on, guys. We all knew this day was coming. * Basil: We're getting thrown away?! * Chip: No! No one's getting thrown away! * Scooby Doo: We ain't ever gettin' played with. * Dale: Hold on. This is no time to be hysterical. * Theodore: It's the perfect time to be hysterical! * Basil: Should we be hysterical?! * Scooby Doo: No! * Baloo: Yes! * Dale: Maybe! But now right now! * Theodore: Come on. Let's see how much we're going for on eBay. * (Driving Scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Chip (off-screen): Okay. Calm down, guys. Let's just keep this in perspective. * Basil (off-screen): Where's she taking us? * Foxglove (off-screen): I should've stayed in this coming. * Dale (off-screen): We'll be fine, Foxglove. * Basil (off-screen): Oh, I hate all this uncertainty. * (Crashing Sound) * Genie: New rodents! * (Rodents Cheering) * Dale: Dale at your service. * Prince John: Welcome to Sunnyside, folks. You'll find being donated was the best thing that ever happened t you. * Rebecca Cunningham: Oh, may I? (Giggles) * Chip: Who's Veloci-star 237? * Olivia: Oh, that's just a mouse down the street. That's nothing. Lemme just take care of that. Just a mouse. * Prince John: Danny, we got guests. * Danny: So who's ready for Danny's Dream Tour? * Prince John: Let's show our new friends where they'll be stayin'. * Danny: Uh, folks, if you wanna step right this w-- * (Sawyer Appears While "Take My Breath Away" Plays) * Danny: Hi. I'm Danny. * Sawyer: Sawyer. * Danny: Love your leg warmers. * Sawyer: Nice ascot. * Foxglove: We can have a whole new life here, Chip. * Chip: We're Jeremy's rodents! * Danny: Hey, what do you guys think of the new recruits? Any keepers? * Kismet: Oh, please. * Danny: That space guy-- he could be useful. * Basil: Oh, I wanna get played with. * Dale: Uh, Basil? * (Children Play Wildly) * Prince John (off-screen): They just love new rodents now, don't they? * Baloo: Ohh. It was cold, and dark. Nothing but sand and a couple of Lincoln logs. * Theodore: Eh, I don't think those we're Lincoln logs. * Prince John: You got a playdate with destiny. * Rebecca Cunningham: He's looking for us. Jeremy's looking for us! * Chip: Listen up. We're bustin' outta here. * Jeremy Johnson: Chip's no ordinary rodent. He's brave. * Foxglove: We gotta get you home before Jeremy leaves tomorrow! * Jeremy Johnson: But the thing that makes Chip special is he'll never give up on you ever. * Chip: Hello? * Winnie the Pooh: You and your friends ain't never gettin' outta here. * (Rebecca Cunningham Screams) * Dale: What's important now is we stay together. * Theodore: They'll never make it! * (Chip Screams) * (Theodore Gets Hurt) * (Basil Gets Hurt) * (Dale Gets Hurt) * (Chip Gets Hurt) * Theodore: Incoming! * (Basil Gasps) * Rodent Story 3. * Chip (off-screen): Where's Baloo? * Baloo: You would not believe what I've been through tonight. * Coming Soon to YouTube. Category:Toy Story Trailers Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Movie-spoof trailers Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Movie Spoof Category:Trailer Spoofs